This invention relates to eye protection. In particular, it relates to protective eye wear, for protecting eyes against radiation, that can be used in a variety of environments.
The use of sun lamps and ultraviolet lamps for tanning skin has increased greatly over recent years. In addition to the traditional xe2x80x98sunbedxe2x80x99, where a user lies in a prone position on a platen beneath a sun-canopy, there is also tanning equipment that require a user to be in an upright position.
Conventionally, a user 20 (see FIG. 1) preparing for a tanning session using the xe2x80x98pronexe2x80x99 method would lie down on the platen and place an individual eye protector 21 over each eye before activating the lamp(s). Advantageously, these type of eye protectors cover the minimum area of facial skin during use.
When using the xe2x80x98uprightxe2x80x99 method, a user cannot use the individual-type eye protectors since they will not remain in place over a user""s eyes due to the position of the body. In this instance the type of protection goggles 22 as shown in FIG. 2 are required. Here, a user wears the goggles in much the same way as a swimmer wears swimming goggles; the eyepieces are interconnected via a nose bridge 23 and are fastened to an elastic headband 25 at fastening portions 24. These goggles do not slip from the wearers face, even when the wearer is in an upright position.
Since users of tanning equipment often use both of the methods described above, many of them are require to obtain both types of eye protectors; both the individual and the head-band fastening type of goggles.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved eye protector.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided eye protection apparatus comprising eye protection goggles including detachable eye protection portions.
Preferably, the apparatus includes a means for securing the detachable portions to a frame portion of the goggles. Preferably, this provides a substantially light-tight attachment.
According to the present invention in a further aspect there is provided eye protection goggles including: a frame section comprising orbit portions adapted to surround a user""s orbit, the orbit portions interconnected via a nose bridge; detachable eye portions adapted to filter ultraviolet radiation; and detachable attachment portions adapted to surround and secure to the frame section the eye portions.
The eye portions may be generally dome-shaped or otherwise shaped to have a hollow.